1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a leakage transformer that is particularly suited for use in a DC/DC inverter circuit comprising an illumination circuit for a backlight emitting electrical light in a display device such as, for example, a notebook PC.
2. Prior Art
A known, conventional transformer of this type (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-75756) comprises two superposed cores, and around multiple column-like posts facing from one core to the other are wound a primary coil and a secondary coil.
The transformer with the aforementioned structure is characterized as being small and thin, all coils are wrapped around the posts, and refined work is required to make them small transformers.